


Bliss in Plastic Hell

by DragonEnd



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Phase Three (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEnd/pseuds/DragonEnd
Summary: Stuart is becoming an ansty cooped up Alpha, locked in his room. What happens when he is brought to a sweet smelling room by a conserned cyborg.





	Bliss in Plastic Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to city for the proof reading!  
This has been a long time coming so please enjoy!

Plastic beach was a shithole and Stuart was locked in its depths. A caged Alpha wanting to lash out yet to scared of the instability of his cage and his captor. Murdoc bad been clearly unstable every time he wasn't on his stupid radio talking to fans or on a trip out, even then he was sometimes high as kong’s roof had been on the hill of the graveyard. Stuart couldn't believe he was thinking it but he missed kong. He missed how it was more stable with less whales and he had friends that weren't probably dead. Now he had none. Only a cyborg imitation of his young bandmate and an unstable bassist he was getting more frustrated by the day. He felt like he have nothing but his clothes, stupid mask and his anger. 

The door opened with a click and the singer was immediately up, ready to fight and protest and only relaxing a little when cyborg came in alone. As usual she marched down to him and it was only when she got close that Murdoc noticed she seemed...off. somehow. She looked almost frazzled and maybe even nervous but she was good at keeping up that soldier like exterior. What really surprised 2D was the smell. Cyborg didn't have a scent, she was made to not have a second sex and have no scent glands as to be only for playing guitar, being a soldier and doing maintenance. But a certain scent sticking to her from something or, judging by the strength of it, someone she'd come into contact with which was sweet yet almost rustic like fine wine or whiskey. Maybe a sweet cocktail. He had to admit it smelled very nice...almost addictingly strong. He considered the possibilities and quickly thought Murdoc must have brought a touchy feely omega artist to collab with or maybe just fuck. He had no idea how Murdoc had been surviving without the human contact and sex as it was driving him wild. With this he really hoped it was his first idea as he wanted to jump on getting the artist into his bed and maybe even take him with them off this wretched island. 

Cyborg pointed to the door with her hard and unreadable expression but 2D just stood confused and blank, not knowing what she wanted him to do. She made a sighing motion and grabbed his striped shirt, pulling him with her up the steps almost hurriedly, not caring for his yelps ax protests.  
"Oi! I can walk myself you know! Hey! Watch out! You almost killed me on that ste-" he hit his head on the doorway out with another yelp and couldn't think to try and escape for a few minutes as he was dragged along while he held and muttered about the small injury to his head. This made it much easier for the cyborg to drag him all the way to Murdoc's room without him noticing until she let go of him, moved behind him and gave him a budge towards the door. As soon as the singer got his bearing and realised where he was and where the cyborg wanted him to go he attempted to make a break for it. To no avail. The cyborg swept him up and put him back down, this time opening the door for him and shoving him unceremoniously. Fortunately he did not fall from that but he was more surprised he didn't fall from what hit him next.

The scent. As soon as it hit him he was overcome by it, feeling dizzy and disoriented from the scent and fighting to keep his instincts in check. It was omega alright. In heat omega. He groaned and staggered to lean against the wall as his brain caught up with him. He’d just been shoved into Murdoc's room...where there was obviously the scent of in heat omega present...did Murdoc have an omega in heat trapped in his room?! He funnily regained enough control to open his eyes and look around, only to find a messy nest with a tired, weak, disheveled...Murdoc? They seemed to stare in shock for a moment, only silence and their scents filling the air yet fortunately Murdoc was the first to speak and break it.

"D? what...what are you doing in here??" He seemed almost nervous, pulling the covers up and burying himself further into the nest quite uncharacteristically, like he was trying to hide from the alpha.  
"I...cyborg brought me...i guess she...uh...i dunno...did you program her for..i...what is this Murdoc? Why do you..." Murdoc seemed to cringe away before the singer even said it "..smell like you're in heat?"

Silence returned. It was thick and uncomfortable and when it become clear Murdoc had no intention of answering him quickly Stuart started to take matters into his own hands, walking towards him. He knew it had to be him. Though murdoc's sent had always been weak, he claimed he had had it modified to stop him being found easily, it was definitely his almost alcoholic and rustic scent that had become sweet and intoxicating. Though he held anger for the man his instincts screamed at him to make him his so he could lap up and breath in that scent every waking moment that he had the chance. He managed to keep it down as he neared the edge of the bed Murdoc had nested on and finally got a reaction out of him. 

"Stop." The voice was trying l hard to be it's commanding self but it was strained in tiredness and fear as well as something else he couldn't place yet. "...look...i am...doing what you're suggesting but I'm not really...in the state to be questioned right now...just...leave...i'll explain later...i..." something new drifted into the air from Murdoc. By the time it reached Stu it was faint but getting stronger. Want. Murdoc was trying to get him home because he wanted the alpha. It made sense. It was no secret Murdoc was practically obsessed with him and from what it smelled like it was an intense heat. 2D hardly understood the logistics of how Murdoc had been hiding this for so long, every moment they spent together he just thought Murdoc was a beta or an alpha with a problem with producing and smelling scents but even he had enough brains to piece together Murdoc had been taking blockers which compared both of those abilities as well as his heat cycle.. for the most part. He’d heard most omega had to take breaks from blockers for a month so they can have a manageable heat but knowing Murdoc he probably didn't and with all his drinking he just forgot or couldn't be assed, not processing the risks until too late. 

"So you're just going to be like this? Alone? I don't think cyborg would have brought me here if she thought you could do that." He was speaking quite confidently for him. It was most likely the scent that made him feel cocky and in control.  
Murdic didn't like this at all. "What do you know, pea brain?! I've done this before and I don't need you!" He clenched his fist around what he was holding. An action that only brought Stuart a larger cocky smirk.

"That's my bandana."

Murdoc looked down at his hand. He was right. Murdoc clearly knew he'd gotten it for the reason of having an alpha scent, Stuart's alpha scent, to alleviate the pain somewhat and maybe help him settle a little. He sputtered for a moment to try and come up with an excuse yet found none. This gave Stu the opportunity to move closer and knelt down by the bed. He decided against standing as though he wanted dominance over the omega he didn't want to take it. He wanted to show he was at least submissive enough to be respectful and show he didn't mean harm. He had enough brains and eyes to see he was vulnerable. More vulnerable than ever. Even more than the time he cried in his arms about his childhood. It Was memories like that that made him hold out hope for good in Murdoc.  
“I know you don't want me to leave...it's all over your scent...you've never smelt so good in your life..” He purred, putting his head on the bed and taking a deep breath in, watching Murdoc stare in amazement. “Fuck you smell so good..i think you could start paying me back for all this shit, letting me indulge you in your heat...but....” the singer reached up and stroked murdoc's cheek, gently and almost innocently. The bassist practically froze, wide eyed, a little fearful and confused. “I don't want to hurt you.. I like the moments...when I get to see...you…” the words, though technically a little insulting, really got to the bassist. He was a little scared but his want for something, anything to alleviate his pain after alcohol did hardly anything but make his motor functions struggle enough to hardly be able to get off with his toys. Stuart being so kind and genuine despite everything, even still being trapped on the beach, maybe even being is one chance at escape, wanted to help him. It may also be for his own gain as well, being able to indulge in an omega heat, but with no malice on his scent Murdoc felt himself slowly relax into the gentle touches, gently leaning his head into the hand as Stuart gently pet his face, moving to pet his hair as well which had a very positive reaction from Murdoc as he practically crooned into the touch for a moment. As soon as he paused murdoc appeared to come out of a daze, his anxious look returning.

"I...okay maybe i need a bit of...help...but you can never tell anyone anything about this. It is just for today and then I’ll deal with the rest of it myself." He insisted, giving as serious an expression as he could while playing with the bandana under the covers. The Alpha smiled excitedly and nodded, hopping up to put his mask to the side before he returned to murdoc who had moved into a sitting position. The covers that draped over him only fully covered the right half of his body, the rest of it had fallen off his left shoulder and bunched up at his waist, exposing his leg as well. As far as stuart could see he was ass naked. This wouldn't normally get to him from the timeshed been in nothing but his pants, though he'd be lying if he hadn't leered at his ass through his boxers, but the image of the desperate omega, hair ruffled, eyes half lidded, body tired and submissive, the only cover he had still exposing him and almost tempting him with his bare neck ripe for the marking, it almost made him wish he had a camera on hand. 

Slowly but surely he crawled onto the bed, gauging the bassists reactions as he did so. He saw him tense up and begin to play with his bandana more and he grew a little worried he was getting overly anxious and wanted him to back off but he soon found he didn’t need to worry as the scent soon hit him and he found only increased desperation and need. He was getting antsy because the closer the singer got the more he wanted him. This was the ego boost that really pushed him over the edge. With a growl he practically pounced, knocking the bassist back onto the bed and locking their lips. Murdoc was a little stunned at first but the dominating smell and actions soon intoxicated him and he closed his eyes, kissing back and gladly opening his mouth for the other to deepen it and explore his mouth, tongue and sharp teeth to his leisure. 

2D was all over Murdoc, his hands roaming his body to feel down every part of his body, seeing how he reacted when he raked his nails down his sides and pinched his nipples, ecstatic when he received louder moans and more enthusiastic kissing and some hair grabbing from the omega. He continued to feel and tease until.he reached his crotch, dipping his fingers down experimentally as he felt the lack of pants, taking a short moment to revel in being right, before he went further and felt Murdoc's cunt practically dripping wet and twitching at the light touches he was giving  
"Ha! Stu!" Murdoc gasped, wanting to speed everything up at the almost teasing touches. He began pulling on 2Ds shirt with one hand, trying to get it off while his other hand fumbled with his trousers, trying to undo them blindly to get them off too. The singer had to admit his trousers were getting rather tight so he paused what he was doing momentarily to strip them and his boxers off as fast as possible before lowered himself back down. He began to kiss down Murdoc's neck, instincts wanting to mate him properly but his resolve prevailing as he instead began to nibble and suck to leave hickies that would be harsh and made Murdoc writhe and moan amazingly but would eventually fade. 

As much as he would normally love foreplay murdoc's patience was thin as he was driven by his heat and deep need for more, for release. He almost tore the shirt off the alpha as he desperately wanted to touch and hold his bare skin, so he could make making scratches down his back so everyone knew that he had laid a temporary claim to him. 

Stu began to rub his fingers against Murdoc's cunt, almost putting them in yet not quite and brushing his thumb against his neglected clit. He loved the way it made him writhe, buck against them to try and get them in or get more pressure on his clit, open his legs more and let out whining moans as he tried to cling on to the last scraps of his dignity by not begging. The teasing quickly got too much for murdoc and instead of giving up and begging he decided to push him back and so he reached down to grab the singer's cock, that he hadn't been able to see much from the rest of him blocking the view, and began sizing him up by feeling up and down it lightly. This did elicit a slight response from 2D as he momentarily paused his nibbling down his neck and shoulder to let out a few breathy moans and close his eyes yet he still did not stop his teasing movements and so murdoc took it up a notch. With a light touch to its head he found stu was already leaking pre-cum. He gently smoothed it around and all over the head, making it slick, beofre he took his two pre-cum rubbing fingers, raised them to his mouth as the singer watched and licked them slowly. His reward was almost immediate as the sight sent electrical arousal straight to the alpha's dick and his three fingers immediately sunk almost all the way into murdoc's slick amd and gaping cunt. He gasped and cried out, grin spreading on his face as his small effort was rewarded and the fingers moved in and out of him. 

His excitement had only grown from feeling him up and it was soon justified as he got to see the Alpha's twitching and hard cock waiting to go into him. 2D was definitely a grower which was surprising as he showed a good average when he was flaccid. Murdoc was greatly enjoying the feeling of someone else inside him but knowing what he could be having quickly made him ansty again. This time he was giving up on his silence to make a direct point.  
"O-ah! I think you've established it will-f-fucking fit! Just fuck me already!" He growled. 

Stuart stopped his movements. He moved up to look Murdoc im the eye. He grabbed his face with his free hand. He pulled out his fingers and shifted his position. All while starting deep into the bassists eyes and instilling him with the feeling he shouldn't have said that.  
"You know what?" He smirked "i will. But don't forget who's in charge here, "He pushed his slick covered fingers into his mouth, smirk growing on his face at the minimal resistance to it he received "omega."

With that he slammed into murdoc, the bassist cries slightly muffled and choked from the fingers. If he was less desperate he would have taken the time to suck on his fingers but he was so desperate to get fucked all he could focus on was the feeling of stu beginning to slam into him. The singer had evidently worked himself up alot from watching himself finger the omega which murdoc would call stupid if his mouth wasn't full and his brains weren't being fucked out. Eventually stu had to pull his fingers out to grip murdoc's hips to better fuck him, not caring to wipe his fingers and not receiving any sign that murdoc cared as he instead wrapped his legs around his back to try and have some kind of security and he grabbed at fistfulls of sheets under him. 

Murdoc didn't snap at all after that, the only words out of his mouth being pleads for more that got louder and louder that the singer complied with each time, he began to bite again, this time going all down his chest, sucking on his nipples, flicking them with his tongue and nibbling them gave him his favorite responses as murdoc arched into his mouth, voice going up a pitch as he begged for 'more' 'just like that' and he cursed endlessly as he received what he asked for.

With his heat in full force he soon found himself close, heat building up inside him and his body beginning to prepare himself. However as soon as he stammered out  
"I-Im so-f-fa-fucking close!" 2D slowed almost to a stop and the feeling began to fade. He almost choked out a sob as his desperate body was denied  
"NONONONO!! Please!! I need it!!"  
Stu shussed him and gave him a few affectionate kisses to try and comfort the upset omega  
"Shh hey, its okay, good job on saying please but i want the other one." Murdoc looked up at him, confused and still upset.  
"Wh-what??"  
"Say thank you." He elaborated, imturupting him as murdoc opened his moith to retort "say thank you for fucking me alpha."  
Murdoc growled in annoyance  
"Seriously?? Come on! I need it!"  
"Well, if you don't appreciate this i could just leave-" stu teased further, slowly pulling out yet was soon pulled back in by a desperate murdoc tightening his legs around him.  
"Nono wait! Okay!" He looked away, red faced as he conceded. "Th-.....thank you for fucking me alpha." Stu grinned in triumph as he started to slowly move again.  
"More."  
Murdoc looked like he wanted to object but quickly realised he couldn't and wanted more so bad he slowly started to let go again  
"Tha-thank you for fucking me a-alpha.." he moaned out. The moan encouraged the singer allot more, the speed picking back up dramatically. 

Murdoc slowly got over the embaressment from having to thank the alpha for fucking him as he sooknrealised then more his said it the more furiously and quickly he'd get fucked. He was practically saying it like a mantra the time Stu had brought him back up to the point he was before. Murdoc wrapped his arms around him for dear life he felt himself get close again, eyes rolled back I'm his head as his 'mantra' melted into a jumbled mess as he stopped thinking about how to say it. The only somewhat sentence he managed to say was;  
"Alpha! Please! I'm-I’m gon-i can’t-!" Which was a mash of 'I'm gonna come' and 'I can't hold on' Stu somehow understood that despite his brain also being clouded with murdoc's amazing smell and his own instincts.  
"Come on..mm-come for me…" he growled between grunts "there's a good omega.." he laid kisses down his neck. 

The encouragement helped Murdoc practically fly over the edge, his eyes widening as the release he craved so much shook him to his core. His whole body tensed and he gripped the singer's back so tightly he may have brief him as his subconscious felt like it was floating in amazing bliss for just a few moments. After that his voice that he didn’t even realise he'd lost the ability of returned and he cried out as he continued come, shaking and struggling to hold onto any thought as it continued longer than he had anticipated. Stu fucked him through half of it but he couldn't hold on for much longer with the bassist tightening around him like that and without a second thought he unloaded deep inside of him. The feeling of the other coming, almost felt like it was prolonging their own orgasm. It was amazing. 

And then it was over. Murdoc laid in an exhausted heap, still loosely held by 2D who was also panting and sweaty and yet still managed to hold himself up and hold onto the man below him. Once Murdoc had enough energy he grunted and shuffled a bit, this being enough to signal the alpha to get off of him and slide out of him carefully. They were both silent, Murdoc on his back and 2D sitting, leant back, watching him and a weirdly protective yet scared wah. He didn't want this to be the end. For Murdoc to now just kick him out and pretend it never happened. But this was Murdoc. A very unstable Murdoc. There was no telling what he would do. But he was pretty sure he knew. 

Anticipating the outcome he got up and collected his clothes, readying himself to leave. Murdoc turned his head to watch him in confusion.  
"What are you doing?"  
Stuart shrugged. "I figured you'd want me to go.."  
"Oh…." Murdoc didn't really look like he was happy with that but he didn't say anything, rolling over and pulling at his sheets to get them to cover him up again. 2D stood up and watched him, thinking.  
"...do...you not want me to go? He asked in, almost, disbelief. Murdoc didn't reply for a moment, instead asking.  
"Do you want to go?" He didn't turn over to look at him and even though no one was looking the singer shook his head  
"No…"  
"Then don't." 

Soon Stuart was back in the bed arms wrapped around Murdoc, the smell of heat still emanating off of him. If they weren't trapped in a smelly island made out of trash the singer would feel like he was in heaven. He liked this. He was trusted. He was close to Murdoc and be got to satisfy his needs. And hopefully this would mean things would change. That Murdoc would treat him better, let him out more, be more open with him so they could work through all this shit. And maybe more. But for now he was happy with this. Being there with Murdoc, his Murdoc and maybe even his omega in a moment of quiet comfortable bliss in a plastic hell.


End file.
